Class Advancement
Class Advancement is a end-game feature that was added in patch 3.1 that allows player to gain more talent points, have a reason to continue gaining experience beyond hitting level 80 and capping talent points, and gives access to unique features only available to those who have finished the Class Advancement questline. Unlocking In order to unlock class advancement, two things need to be accomplished first. *Player has reached level 80 *Aquired Legendary Dragon Soul After completing these two objectives, the game will give a series of quests that you must complete in order: *Clear Lych’s Lair (Nightmare) *Win a Tank Battle *Win 3 times in a Battleground *Clear Dragon King Abyss (a solo dungeon that pits you against 5 bosses; 4 Dragon Caregivers and Dragon Lord Othrys) Each time you complete one of the quests, you will gain one non-Dragon Soul related Dragon Essence that will fill up an orb to the right of your screen. Once the orb is filled, it will explode and you will then be asked to talk to Brad, the Class Advancement NPC to unlock class advancement. Leveling Once you have unlocked class advancement, the first thing that you may notice is that you will be leveling again. These levels provide more levels you can earn which in turn gives more talent points to spend on new talents only available to Class Advanced players. The first time you level, the game will take whatever experience points you have saved up and use that to base what level you start out at. Also you will gain an icon next to your name showing how far you are in leveling. This will give a non-selectable title that changes as you level. The title changes depending on the number of levels you have gone through: Skills Every four levels, the player will receive one extra skill point that they can spend on either old talents or the new advance skill talents. In total one can aquire 18 additional skill points from Class Advancement. Dragon Invasion Is a new four-player multiplayer dungeon that becomes available once class advancement. Instead of using a multiplayer attempt, it uses 60 stamina instead. This pits you against bosses similar in structure to Spire. However, you are only given 20 minutes to complete the event. Each boss also has a timed enrage mechanic where they will kill players if they are not killed fast enough, as well as a random instant-kill attack on a single party member. If a single player is killed by the boss, they have a 30 second respawn cooldown before they can rejoin the battle. If the entire party is killed, they can attack the boss again but its HP will be fully restored. Between each round all players will roll a dice and be rewarded with gold, Mount Hoofs and Dragon Essences depending on the highest dice roll. For each number of the highest dice roll among the party, all four members will get 200,000 gold, 2 Mount Hoofs and 2 Dragon Essences. Astral Refining In addition to the other features mentioned, class advancement unlocks the 10th Astral Slot. It also allows astral slots to be "blessed." Similar to Troop Enlightenment, players can use gold to add Blessing to an astral slot that increases the effectiveness of whichever astral is placed in that slot. Each Blessing requires 1,000,000 gold. Class Advance players start with 2 slots unlocked and for each of the first level of a title unlocked, the player unlocks another astral slot.